


Visions of a Sunrise

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Felicity head home after a long day and night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions of a Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> 1 million words 100 in 100 prompt "sunrise"

Felicity is ready to go home. Head pounding, her body aches with tiredness, she can't look at her screens a moment longer. She and Diggle walk hand in hand to their car, his jacket over her shoulders, then he stops. 

"Look," he says, "the sun's coming up." 

She sees the fiery orange through a gap in the buildings. Tired as she is, it makes her smile. "It's beautiful."

"I know." 

His tone makes her shiver and when she finds him looking at her, she shivers again at what she sees in his eyes. 

Now she really wants to get home. 


End file.
